User blog:Minifigureman11/Recurring JD Artists Best Song Competition
Basically I'm gonna do a series of polls where you decide which is the best song for each recurring JD artist. (Artists that have had 2 or more songs in the series. Spin-offs dont count) Round 1: Elvis Presley The Results: 1st: Jailhouse Rock - 7 votes Joint 2nd: Viva Las Vegas - 1 vote Joint 2nd: A Little Less Conversation - 1 vote Jailhousequat_kindlephoto-26808022.jpg|Jailhouse Rock wins! Round 2: Blondie The Results: 1st: Call Me - 4 votes 2nd: Heart Of Glass - 3 votes Callme_kindlephoto-26942487.jpg|Call Me wins! Round 3: Britney Spears The Results: 1st: Circus - 11 votes 2nd: Oops!... I Did It Again - 3 votes Joint 3rd: Baby One More Time - 1 vote Joint 3rd: Toxic - 1 vote Joint 3rd: Womanizer - 1 vote Circus-0_kindlephoto-27097320.jpg|Circus wins! Round 4: Katy Perry The Results: 1st: This Is How We Do - 6 votes 2nd: Dark Horse - 5 votes Joint 3rd: Roar - 2 votes Joint 3rd: Part Of Me - 2 votes Joint 4th: Birthday - 1 vote Joint 4th: California Gurls - 1 vote Joint 5th: Waking Up In Vegas - 0 votes Joint 5th: I Kissed A Girl - 0 votes Joint 5th: E.T. - 0 votes Joint 5th: Teenage Dream - 0 votes Joint 5th: Firework - 0 votes Joint 5th: Hot N Cold - 0 votes Thisishow_kindlephoto-16638588.jpg|This Is How We Do Wins! Round 5: Blur The Results: 1st: Song 2 - 9 votes 2nd: Boys & Girls - 1 vote Song2_kindlephoto-37071205.jpg|Song 2 Wins! Round 6: Irene Cara The Results: 1st: Flashdance... What A Feeling - 9 votes 2nd: Fame - 8 votes 212px-Flashdance...What_A_Feeling_kindlephoto-8277755.jpg|Flashdance... What A Feeling Wins! Round 7: The B-52's The Results: 1st: Funplex - 9 votes 2nd: Rock Lobster - 3 votes Funplex_kindlephoto-13378140.jpg|Funplex Wins! Round 8: Fatboy Slim The Results: 1st: Jin Go Lo Ba - 6 votes Joint 2nd: Body Movin' - 2 votes Joint 2nd: Rockafeller Skank - 2 votes 3rd: Sympathy For The Devil - 0 votes Jingoloba_kindlephoto-25290122.jpg|Jin Go Lo Ba Wins! Round 9: Calvin Harris The Results: 1st: Summer - 4 votes Joint 2nd: Acceptable In The 80's - 1 vote Joint 2nd: I Need Your Love - 1 vote Joint 2nd: Blame - 1 vote Summer_2015_kindlephoto-26122756.jpg|Summer Wins! Round 10: The Spice Girls The Results: 1st: Wannabe - 5 votes 2nd: Spice Up Your Life - 3 votes Wannabejd1_kindlephoto-13177449.jpg|Wannabe Wins! Round 11: Ke$ha (#freeKe$ha) The Results: 1st: Die Young - 7 votes 2nd: TiK ToK - 4 votes Joint 3rd: C'mon - 1 vote Joint 3rd: Timber - 1 vote 4th: We R Who We R - 0 votes Dieyoungdlc_kindlephoto-8165355.jpg|Die Yound Wins! Round 12: The Pussycat Dolls The Results: 1st: Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - 7 votes 2nd: When I Grow Up - 5 votes Jaihoyouaremydestiny_kindlephoto-179859.jpg|Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) Wins! Round 13: Avril Lavigne The Results: 1st: Rock N Roll - 9 votes 2nd: Girlfriend - 4 votes Rocknrolldlc2014_kindlephoto-9353940.jpg|Rock N Roll Wins! Round 14: Rihanna The Results: 1st: Disturbia - 4 votes Joint 2nd: Man Down - 3 votes Joint 2nd: Where Have You Been - 3 votes Joint 2nd: Diamonds - 3 votes Joint 3rd: S.O.S - 2 votes Joint 3rd: Only Girl (In The World) - 2 votes Joint 4th: Pon De Replay - 0 votes Joint 4th: Umbrella - 0 votes Disturbia_guessed_kindlephoto-15540506.jpg|Disturbia Wins! Round 15: Donna Summer The Results: 1st: I Feel Love - 16 votes 2nd: Hot Stuff - 6 votes Ifeellove_kindlephoto-28527155.jpg|I Feel Love Wins! Round 16: MIKA The Results: 1st: Lollipop - 8 votes 2nd: Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) - 6 votes Lollipop_kindlephoto-1713690.jpg|Lollipop Wins! Round 17: The Jackson 5 The Results: 1st: Blame It On The Boogie - 7 votes 2nd: I Want You Back - 3 votes Blameit_kindlephoto-39888297.jpg|Blame It On The Boogie Wins! Round 18: Beyonce The Results: 1st: Crazy In Love - 8 votes 2nd: Beautiful Liar - 4 votes Crazyinlovejdn_kindlephoto-226438.jpg|Crazy In Love Wins! Round 19: Jay-Z The Results: 1st: Umbrella - 5 votes 2nd: Crazy In Love - 3 votes Umbrella_kindlephoto-12618591.jpg|Umbrella Wins! Round 20: George Michael The Results: 1st: Wake Me Up Before You Go Go - 7 votes 2nd: Careless Whisper - 2 votes Wake_Me_Up_Before_You_Gogo_kindlephoto-345586.jpg|Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Wins! Round 21: Sweat Invaders The Results: 1st: Boomsday - 6 votes 2nd: Beat Match Till I'm Blue - 5 votes 3rd: Touch Me Want Me - 3 votes 4th: Cardiac Caress - 2 votes Joint 5th: Skin-To-Skin - 0 votes Joint 5th: Dun N Dusted - 0 votes Joint 5th: Merengue - 0 votes Boomsdaysqa_kindlephoto-15226554.jpg|Boomsday Wins! Round 22: The Black Eyed Peas/will.i.am The Results: 1st: I Gotta Feeling - 6 votes 2nd: It's My Birthday - 3 votes Joint 3rd: Let's Get It Started - 2 votes Joint 3rd: Pump It - 2 votes Joint 3rd: #thatPOWER - 2 votes 4th: Mas Que Nada - 1 vote I_Gotta_Feeling_kindlephoto-38635210.jpg|I Gotta Feeling Wins! Round 23: Nelly Furtado The Results: 1st: Maneater - 10 votes 2nd: Promiscuous - 3 votes Maneater-0_kindlephoto-43461399.jpg|Maneater Wins! Round 24: Jessie J Pricetagsquare.jpg|Price Tag Domino.jpg|Domino Wildjustdance2014.jpg|Wild Balance.jpg|Bang Bang The Poll Which is your favourite Jessie J song on JD? Price Tag Domino Wild Bang Bang Category:Blog posts